


The Love Of A Father

by AJediLikeHisFather



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Baby Luke Skywalker, Dad Vader loves his son, Darth Vader Raises Luke Skywalker, Injured Darth Vader, Little Luke Skywalker, Nightmare, Parent Darth Vader, Piett has no idea what's going on but does what his Lord tells him to do, Pray For Piett, Protective Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJediLikeHisFather/pseuds/AJediLikeHisFather
Summary: Darth Vader discovers his 3 month old son on Tatooine then raises him. Luke was his light, his only weakness. Everything was going well for him but of course, the galaxy had other ideas.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Leia Organa, Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious & Darth Vader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Luke & Vader Winter Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader travels to Tatooine to bring his son home where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the 2020 Luke and Vader exchange fic and it's for SilverDaye! :D I hope you enjoy! Also thank you to my friend Kaito for beta reading!
> 
> Some of the topics I went off of from your request
> 
> *Pray For Piett  
> *Dad Vader  
> *Someone is sick or injured  
> *Luke is captured  
> *Someone is close to death  
> *Luke and Vader meet for the first time  
> *Vader raises Luke  
> *Suitless Vader  
> *Baby/Child Luke

Darth Vader stared out of the viewport to see the planet of Tatooine. The hood on his black cloak was over his head, concealing his brown hair and handsome features from everyone on the bridge. He never thought he would be back here. Tatooine had too many memories. Too many memories of his mother and... _ her _ . But now he was back and for only one reason. One of his spies said he had found a baby. A baby by the name of Luke Skywalker. At first, he denied it, there was no way his son could be alive. 

The force rang out with the truth. Luke Skywalker was his son, his baby boy. It was hard to believe it had been 3 months since everything had happened, 3 months he could have spent taking care of his child. Someone had taken Luke from him no doubt. He suspected it was none other than Kenobi.

His old master would do something like this. Not only did he try to kill him, but he also hid his son from him.

“Is my shuttle prepared?” Vader questioned as he stared at his admiral.

“Y-Yes Lord Vader.”

Without a word he turned around, his cloak snapping at his heels, and made his way to the hanger. He soon arrived and dismissed the pilot then quickly took off.

_ “To be angry is to be human.” _

_ “I’m a Jedi...I’m better than this.” _

Vader frowned at the memory and quickly pushed it into the corner of his mind. He did not want to think about her or his past. He had to find his son. Kenobi could be around for all he knew and might try to steal his child again. No. He refused to let that happen a second time. Luke would be his and there was nothing that could stop him.

The sith quickly landed the shuttle then stormed down the ramp. The heat shined down on him, his black clothing quickly becoming hot from the twin suns. The sand flew around his feet, some getting into his boots. With a glare at the sand, he walked out of the hanger and into Mos Eisley. He looked very out of place in his attire but he didn’t really care. Let them know who he was, let them be afraid of him.

Vader’s golden eyes darted around and landed on a man he recognized. Owen Lars. Hmm...would Kenobi dare to hide Luke with the Lars? It was possible. Before he learned of Luke’s existence he never would have considered it an option. After all, he thought their baby died with her.

Sidious and Kenobi were liars and he would murder them one day. But before he could kill Sidious though he would learn everything he could from him.

“Owen Lars?” Vader questioned as he approached.

“Yes that’s m-” Owen started to speak but the rest of the words died in his throat.

It only confirmed his suspicions. Owen would die for his treachery. But not now… He would soon though. Soon he promised himself.

********

Vader smirked from his spot in the landspeeder. Owen was in the passenger seat next to him. He could feel the man’s fear and anger. It only fueled the dark side and made him stronger. The Lars homestead soon came into view and with that, a bright presence was getting closer and closer. It had to be Luke.

He didn’t waste a second in hopping out of the speeder and running into the home. 

“Owen you-” Beru Lars started to speak.

Vader smirked. “Expecting someone different?” 

“I-I know who you're here for. D-Don’t hurt him he’s just a baby!” Beru exclaimed.

Vader frowned and pushed her against the wall with the force. “I would never hurt my son. Now get out of my way.”

The sith apprentice dropped the poor woman and looked around, locating his son through the force.

Suddenly a loud wail filled the air followed by more crying.

Luke. His son was crying! What did the Lars do to him?! Vader followed the crying into a nursery where a baby boy was laying, his chubby hands balled into fists, tears streaming down his face. It made the sith freeze at the sight. He quickly snapped out of it and walked over to his son. Ever so gently he picked him up and held him against his chest.

“Shhhhh little one shhh. It’s alright. I’m here now and I’ll never leave you again I promise,” Vader said softly as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

Luke was perfect. Oh so perfect. She had been right though of course. Their child was a boy all along, a beautiful baby boy. Only if...only if she were here. But she was long gone and was never coming back.

The baby in his arms looked up into his golden eyes curiously. 

That’s when the Lars’ burst into the room.

“You can’t take him! He’s like our son!” Beru exclaimed. 

Vader turned and glared at them. Like their son?! Luke was his son, not theirs and Luke never would be! 

“Like your son you say? Well, he’s mine!” 

Vader gently put Luke in his crib then stared at the husband and wife in front of him. They didn’t deserve to live after keeping his son from him. Luke should have been with him the moment he was born. He took the lightsaber off his belt and ignited it casting a red glow in the room.

Beru and Owen’s eyes widened in fear.

Good they should be afraid, they were going to die after all.

********

Vader held his little son in his arms and looked up at the night sky. It sky looked peaceful even if the planet itself was anything but that. All the more reason to get off of this horrible planet with too many memories and regrets. The baby in his arms cooed up at him with a smile.

“Don’t worry my son you’ll never have to come back to this horrible planet again,” Vader said.

He pulled the baby close to his chest then entered the shuttle he had sent for.

They were going home, and the only thing he left behind was a burning homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader has his baby son! Vader has his baby son! XD While I was editing this Burying The Dead came on and...well. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader starts to discover what being a father means.

Darth Vader stared down at the small form in the crib, greedily looking over every feature on his baby boy’s face for what felt like the hundredth time now. Luke was perfect and he loved him. Sith we’re not supposed to love. But it did not matter to him, Luke did. His little boy already had him wrapped around his finger and he didn’t even know it.

With one last look, he finally left the nursery in his quarters on his ship. Unfortunately, he had some work to do. If he didn’t do it soon his master would get suspicious and...he wasn’t quite ready for the man to find out about Luke just yet. Sidious would find out eventually no doubt but he would prevent it for as long as he could.

Sidious might want to take Luke from him… 

With a sigh, he sat down in his chair and picked up a datapad, not a second later a high pierced shriek filled the air followed by crying. Luke. Was something wrong? His son wasn’t in danger, was he? Without hesitation, he jumped up from his chair and ran to Luke’s nursery. Nothing seemed amiss but once he stretched out with the force he knew what the issue was.

Luke was hungry. He swore ever since he found his son a week ago his son did nothing but eat or sleep. Was this common for babies? He had read several online baby books but he still wasn’t sure. She would know what to do, she always knew what to do plus this was her child as well.

Vader gently reached down and picked up his son and held him close to his chest.

“Shhh, shhh, I know little one you’re hungry.” He said softly.

The sith father moved over to a cupboard and took a bottle out and quickly made the baby formula for his son as quick as he could. He hated to hear his child cry… Once he was done he walked over to a chair nearby and sat down and slowly put the bottle up to Luke’s lips. At once the baby started eating happily, and Vader genuinely smiled.

He was so happy he had found Luke and didn’t want to consider the possibility of him never finding his son. When Luke finished Vader grimaced, this was the part he didn’t like. He had only figured out it was normal after almost strangling a nurse to death.

Vader put down the bottle and got out a rag and gently patted Luke's back and soon enough the boy well...burped and spit up fell onto the rag. He would be so glad when he didn’t have to do that anymore because he hated it. Besides what if Luke was actually sick when he burped him? Maybe...he was worrying too much. But being a father was very new to him. 

He took the rag off his shoulder and dumped it into a dirty laundry bin he kept in the room then sat back down. 

“Ba ba ba!” Luke exclaimed as he pointed at his father with a giggle.

“Hmmm? Oh yes, little one I know.” Vader replied.

No, he never knew what Luke was saying since...he didn’t understand baby talk but he always tried to reply.

Vader was thrown out of his thoughts when Luke smacked his nose as if trying to get attention.

“Little one that is my nose,” Vader said with a chuckle.

“Ba ba!” 

Oh, he loved this boy so much. 

********

Ensign Firmus Piett was having a good day so far. But then things started to go downhill from there. His commanding officer had requested to see him, and he thought it would be for something normal. He didn’t know how wrong he was.

“Firmus Piett correct?” The man questioned.

“Yes sir,” Piett answered.

The man nodded and gestured to the seat in front of him. Reluctantly Piett sat down, suddenly having a very bad feeling about the whole thing. 

“Piett, Lord Vader has requested for you to go to his quarters. You know where they are correct?”

Piett’s eyes widened. Lord Vader? Was...he about to get his neck snapped for something? He couldn’t think of anything he had done wrong. But he must have done something for his Lord to want to see him.

“Yes sir.” Piett finally replied.

The man then waved a hand, clearly signaling for Piett to now leave. He slowly stood up and walked out of the room then down the hallways of the Devastator. This couldn’t be good. Maybe he should have taken that vacation Veers said to take...But he had been too busy doing his job to think of the idea of a vacation.

Finally, Piett made it to Vader’s quarters and went to knock but it opened before he could do such to show Vader with a small baby in his arms. S-Since when did Lord Vader have a baby? Maybe since Tatooine. He hadn’t seen much of the second in command since then.

“Lord Vader, you requested me?” Piett questioned.

“Yes, ensign come in.”

Piett walked into Vader’s quarters when the man moved out of the way. Vader’s quarters were dull shades of grey, black, and white. But he could swear he could see the color blue in another room nearby. Not that it mattered since he was probably going to die in the next few seconds.

“Piett I have called you here to watch after my son. I can’t trust any nanny droid, and if you even dare tell the Emperor or fail me…”

The words were left unspoken but Piett knew very well what would happen to him if he failed. But what was shocking was the fact that Vader had a son.

“Yes, Lord Vader,” Piett replied.

Then very slowly Vader handed Luke over to him, then kissed his son’s head and left. Piett stood there in silence stunned and wondered how he wasn’t dead yet and suddenly a babysitter for Darth Vader’s son that he did not know the name of. Plus he had no idea how to even take care of a baby. He was so dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray For Piett seriously he probably didn't even get his stress coffee because of Vader! XD But anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader has a talk with his master and Piett is wondering how he is suddenly babysitting Vader's son.

Darth Vader bowed down on one knee in front of the hologram of the Emperor, his master Darth Sidious. His master knew something or wished for him to go destroy someone, or else he wouldn’t be calling. He just hoped it wasn’t Luke. It was inevitable that his master would figure out about his child’s existence but he would prevent it for as long as he could.

“Lord Vader.” The voice of the Emperor spoke.

“What is thy bidding my master?”

“I have uncovered something.”

Vader didn’t dare move a muscle and only strengthened the walls around his mind, keeping his thoughts hidden.

“Lord Vader congratulations on your child’s survival.”

“Thank you, my master.”

Too soon. It was too soon for Sidious to figure out about Luke. But for the moment it should be fine, Sidious likely didn’t want to deal with a baby.

“When were you going to tell me the news?” Sidious asked.

“Soon master, I was waiting to get everything adjusted first.”

Sidious only nodded his head, seeming satisfied. But Vader knew his master likely wasn’t pleased with him trying to keep Luke a secret for as long as he could.

“I would like to see him sometime Lord Vader.”

“Yes, my master,” Vader replied.

He pushed his rage back at the thought of Sidious touching Luke, but the man likely knew what he was thinking. Sidious always seemed to know.

“Lord Vader, remember your place is with the Empire, not a baby boy,” Sidious said.

“Of course master.”

Then his master was gone, leaving Vader alone with his thoughts once more. Hopefully, Piett could watch Luke for a few more hours while he was on the bridge. If not the man was dead. But he had a feeling that he wouldn’t have to.

********

Firmus Piett stared down at the child, Lord Vader’s child in his arms. The boy was screaming and crying but he couldn’t figure out the reason why. He was fed, changed, and he had done everything he thought a baby might want. But yet again he still didn’t know a lot about babies.

“Don’t cry, it’s fine child. Shhh. I’m terrible at this.” He mumbled.

But he noticed something. The boy had stopped crying and was staring at him with sky blue eyes. He had never seen eyes so blue. How could this innocent baby be Lord Vader’s child? It didn’t make any sense. Piett didn’t even want to think about what his Lord must have done to have said child.

Then the boy pointed up to the cap on Piett’s head.

“Oh, you like that? It’s um part of my military uniform.” He said.

Luke giggled at that then reached up for the hat.

“I um don’t think your father would be pleased if I take this off so...I’m sorry.”

The baby boy burst into tears, and Piett panicked. 

“Okay, okay, okay here!” He said as he took off the hat and quickly handed it to Luke.

“Bah, bah, bah!” Luke exclaimed as he held the hat in his chubby little hands.

Piett breathed a sigh of relief then sat down. Dealing with a baby was harder than he thought. This was not in the job description whatsoever. His friend Veers would be laughing his head off if he ever figured out about this though. So hopefully he never did.

He looked at little Luke in his arms to see the boy fast asleep. Did...did he do that?! He helped the boy fall asleep? At least he surely wouldn’t be dead now...hopefully. There was nothing wrong with the boy either but it was stressful. Especially when your Lord threatened to pretty much kill you if you upset his child or did something wrong.

When he first joined the Imperial navy he never anticipated working with the Lord Vader, but here he was taking care of Vader’s child… This was not in the job description. 

But Piett ended up falling asleep right there with sleeping baby Luke in his arms.

********

Vader’s hands balled into fists. It was maddening. Didn’t his own crew know what to do? They were acting like a bunch of idiots and it was infuriating. Plus he was still upset about the call he had with his master. So he had killed a lieutenant that had gotten in his way. The man that was taking care of his son was likely to be promoted. 

He entered his quarters, looking around for the ensign and his son. The sith froze when he saw them both asleep on a couch in his quarters. Luke was cuddled up on Piett’s chest, fast asleep. As much as he wanted to wake Piett up and see if everything had went fine, he would likely wake Luke up as well.

So instead he slowly walked past them into his office, careful to not make a sound. He knew how grumpy Luke was when he didn’t get enough sleep. As much as he loved his baby son...he didn’t want to deal with that. He could get some work done...maybe. 

Despite how hard Vader tried to focus on the datapads of reports in front of him, his attention was on the officer and his son in the other room. He had to admit Piett had done well. Perhaps in the future when he was busy he would have him take care of his son. There would be times he wouldn’t be able to take care of Luke, just like today.

He turned his head away just as he felt danger pulsing in the back of his mind. Danger, danger… But not for him. Without a thought, Vader jumped out of his chair and dashed into the room where his sleeping baby son was. Someone was here for his child. It seemed someone else had figured out about Luke besides Sidious. But who? 

Vader unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and searched through the force for the slightest thing that could be wrong. 

His golden eyes snapped up to look at the ceiling above him. With a snap hiss, the red blade of his lightsaber snapped out of the hilt and he stabbed it into the ceiling. There was a scream of pain, then nothing.

Luke shrieked and woke up at the sudden noise and Piett jumped awake. The red blade disappeared back into the hilt, then he clipped it to his belt.

“Piett get a couple of the 501st up here now,” Vader ordered as he reached for his son.

“Y-Yes Lord Vader.” Piett quickly replied then gently handed Luke over to the sith.

As Piett left Vader stood there with Luke in his arms, blood dripping from the ceiling and wondering who would dare try to attack, kidnap, or do who knows what to his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could have hired the one person Vader killed in the vent in a second? I know but do you? XD Anyways I hope you enjoyed, happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader and Luke travel to Alderaan where he is supposed to conduct a treaty but things go horribly wrong.

It had been four years since he had found Luke on Tatooine all those years ago. Darth Vader smiled at the toddler on his hip, who clutched a stuffed duck he had gotten him. His son had seen a picture of a duck once and ever since his son had been obsessed with the things. He had even asked for a pet duck once… 

But at least he had the chance to experience it all. He never regretted for a second slaughtering the Lars and taking his son. Luke was his son and he rightfully belonged with him. It was still a mystery as to how Luke ended up on Tatooine, but he was willing to bet Kenobi had something to do with it.

“Ship!!!” Luke exclaimed as he saw Vader’s shuttle as the sith entered the hangar bay.

“Yes, little one it is a ship,” Vader replied.

Luke was also obsessed with ships. His son loved ships. Luke had gotten that from him for sure. 

“We are going to an important person’s home, I want you to be good, okay?”

Luke nodded his head, not really paying attention to his father. His focus was on the shuttle.

Vader walked onboard and securely strapped Luke in then took off. He could have Piett watch over Luke while he was conducting a treaty of sorts with the Organa’s but… Ever since the one incident when Luke was three months old, he never wanted to leave Luke behind if possible. He didn’t want something to happen to his son.

Once they entered the atmosphere of Alderaan, he heard Luke gasp from behind him.

“So pwetty!” Luke said in awe.

Vader chuckled then focused back on landing. He submitted the codes and was soon allowed to land. The sith didn’t hesitate to pick up Luke then walk out of the cockpit. If he wanted to he could let Luke walk beside him but...he preferred to hold Luke and keep him close. Luke could wander off, or someone could try to steal him and that was not acceptable.

“Welcome, Lord Vader.” Bail Organa greeted, with a young female in his arms.

She looked like she was about Luke’s age, but those eyes…

“Hewo sir Vader.” The little girl said.

Vader nodded his head and went to speak but another voice spoke before he could.

“Hewo! I’m Luke!”

“Bail Organa I’m sure we can finish this treaty quickly. I’m sure you won’t mind my son Luke here.” Vader spoke, fighting to hide a smile.

After a few more greetings, Vader figured out the little girl’s name was Leia and she was the princess of Alderaan. He knew about the princess so he should have known that was Leia. Leia would have been the name of...their daughter if they had one. But it was no longer possible since she was dead.

Vader and Luke were led into a dining room where there were plates of food ready and drinks.

“Lord Vader if you want...the kids could eat separately from us so they don’t get bored with political talk.” Bail offered.

The sith frowned at that. He wasn’t too fond of the idea of leaving Luke alone with only a child his age and probably a few guards. It was better if Luke was in his line of sight, where he could protect him if anything bad were to happen.

“Can I? Pwessse???” Luke asked with puppy eyes.

How could he resist that face?

“Fine but you must be good alright?” Vader questioned as he set Luke down on the floor.

“I will prowise!”

He quietly watched as Luke and Leia rushed off, doing his best to not run after his son. His son would be fine… Luke would be fine.

Vader sat down then stared at Bail. If he tried to pull something and steal Luke… He suspected the man had ties to the growing Rebellion. Not that it mattered too much, the Rebellion would soon be squashed. 

Then there would be nothing to worry about with the Organa’s hopefully. He just had to get through this without snapping all of their necks.

********

After hours of talking Vader was ready for it to be over. He hated politics and frankly hated this mission. But he couldn’t leave Alderaan until they had a treaty settled with the Empire. This was pointless the Organa’s would probably just do things behind the Empire’s back anyways.

Then there was an explosion, then the fear. His son’s fear. Luke’s fear exploded into the force.

_ “Daddy!” _

_ “Little one what’s wrong?” _

_ “Bad men, scary bad men!” _

Vader jumped out of his chair and dashed out the door, following his son’s presence. He could feel the Organa’s behind him, but Luke was his concern. His baby was so scared. So, so, so scared… There was also someone else that was terrified, the princess of Alderaan. He could feel her fear as well.

Luke’s presence led him into a hangar bay in the palace where men in masks were dragging Luke and Leia onto a ship.

“Luke!” Vader screamed.

No, he would not let them get away with Luke. Not Luke. His son couldn’t be taken from him too. 

Vader ignited his lightsaber and ran forwards towards the ship, towards his son. The ramp closed and the ship took off, but he outstretched his hand and the ship slowly started coming back into the hangar. That was until the ship opened fire. His grip on the ship was gone and he was blasted back into a wall.

Despite the now various wounds on him and the fact that his head was spinning, Vader stood up on shaky legs and took his comm of his belt.

“Admiral there is a ship coming into the atmosphere, do not let it escape. I want that ship and everyone on board alive.”

“Yes, Lord Vader.”

Vader stared out the hangar, itching to do something, anything. But for once he could do absolutely nothing and it pained him. His son needed him and all he could do was stand there! 

_ “Daddy!” _

_ “Luke! It will be alright little one I promise. Everything will be alright.” _

Then the bright presence of his son faded when the ship jumped into hyperspace. 

Bail held his wife tight in despair for the loss of Leia.

Vader fell to his knees and screamed for his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then...of course bad things had to happen. Uh blame the people that took Luke not me...😅🤣 I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader searches endlessly for his missing son.

Darth Vader barely noticed the medic beside him wrapping bandages around his arms. It was so hard to believe just like that Luke was gone. This is why Luke should have been with him! He never should have let Luke go with the princess. His son should have stayed with him. But he let him go. This was all his fault.

“Lord Vader I recommend th-”

“I’m leaving, I have no time to rest.” Vader snapped.

“Y-Yes Lord Vader.” The woman replied.

Vader stood up, ignoring the pain, then put on a shirt and left. He would not rest until he found his son. It was as simple as that. If Sidious dared to try and stop him… He would disobey his master if it came to Luke, even if he might be punished for it afterwards. Luke was far too important. 

He picked the comm of his belt and quickly spoke into it. 

“Captain Piett, any sign of where Luke’s kidnappers could be?” Vader demanded.

“No sir...but the Emperor wishes to speak to you,” Piett replied.

Vader’s hands balled into fists, he didn’t have time for this. “Very well.”

He turned off the comm then stormed back to his quarters, anyone that got in his way was either thrown to the side or choked. Vader soon entered his quarters and didn’t dare look towards Luke’s room. That’s where his son should be at this very moment. He should be in his room happy, not...wherever he was now. But he vowed to find him and bring him home.

The sith apprentice bowed down just as the Emperor appeared.

“What is thy bidding my master?”

“Lord Vader...I’ve heard about your son. My deepest apologies.” Palpatine replied.

“Thank you, my master. I intend to find him quickly.”

Palpatine didn’t mean what he said. It was only a false ruse. Like when he talked to him back in the day when he was younger and stupid. But now he was stronger...or so he thought he was. If he was truly stronger he would have been able to save his son back in the hangar.

“You do? My friend, I can only give you ten days. If you can’t find him before that...I’m afraid your son is lost.” Palpatine said, a fake look of worry on his face.

“I can find him,” Vader replied instantly.

He would find Luke within the ten days or not, he would find him.

Whatever it takes.   
  
********

Vader paced back and forth, reading a datapad in his hand that had been sent to him by one of his secret agents. It had been two days since Palpatine had given him the ten day limit and he had finally gotten something. He didn’t know if it was anything good or not, but he hoped it was.

_ Lord Vader, I have discovered the whereabouts of your son. I have found a hidden base on the planet of Kashyyyk my lord. I got inside the base and took a look around. Your son was on the detention level with a young female with brown hair and she looks like she’s around Luke’s age. I would have saved Luke but too many people were around and I would have been caught and you may have not been able to send this to you. Down below is a set of coordinates. _

_ Agent Temen. _

Vader could hardly believe it. His son had been found. Luke. He was coming for his son and no one could stop him. But he had a question. Why would they take Luke to Kashyyyk when it was an Imperial occupied world? Sure if it weren’t for his agent he would never go or care about Kashyyyk. But it was interesting as to why they would do that.

“Admiral Ozzel! Set course for Kashyyyk immediately.” He ordered.

“Yes, Lord Vader!” Ozzel replied.

Ozzel was incompetent but at least for the moment, he listened.

  
  
  


Vader almost jumped when his comlink beeped, too preoccupied with re-reading the datapad from earlier. By this point, he remembered the coordinates and knew exactly where to go.

“Yes, admiral?” He asked.

“We’re coming out of hyperspace My Lord,” Ozzel replied.

“Good, now have a shuttle and the 501st prepared and ready for departure.” “Yes My Lord, right away.”

Vader set down the datapad and clipped the comm to his belt. Now it was time to bring Luke back where he belonged, with him. He walked out of his quarters and down the various hallways of the Devastator to the hangar bay where his shuttle and the 501st were ready. He stormed into the hangar, his cape billowing behind him. 

“You two come with me,” Vader said to two troopers as he walked on board his shuttle.

“Yes sir!” Both of them replied.

These were two of the best troopers he had, they would be staying with him while the others fought whoever was inside. Then him and the two troopers would make their way to where Luke and the princess were located. He didn’t really care about the princess but...he would save her and bring her back to the Organa’s. It would...help the treaty. That’s it. He had put a pause on the treaty though because of his son’s kidnapping.

The shuttle soon landed on the surface of Kashyyyk and he walked out, the two troopers behind him. Troop carriers soon landed and the rest of his men swarmed out of them, ready to follow his orders.

“The base is not too far from here, follow me,” Vader ordered.

The base was hidden by layers of grass, foliage, and trees but once Vader noticed it he plunged his red lightsaber into the door. Once he was finished, with a simple force push the piece he had just cut out of the door when flying back into a wall with a bang.

Vader reached out to Luke’s force presence and followed.

“I want their leader alive but I do not care if you kill the rest. Me and the other two troopers will save my son and Princess Organa. Do not fail me.” He ordered.

With a salute, the 501st was off and blaster fire could soon be heard. Vader walked down the hallways of the base, following Luke’s presence when he felt a flare of pain come from his child.

_ “Luke?! Do not worry little one I am on the way, it will be alright very soon.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “D-Daddy? I’m scared...big mean men are here and...and they scawy.”

Luke was terrified, Vader could feel it. He would be damned if he let those scum take away his son again and touch his child with their filthy hands.

_ “Be brave for me little one alright? I am almost there.” _

_ “A-Alright…” _

Once him and his troops arrived at the door Vader motioned for the two to stand guard as he cut open the door. The door fell with a clang to reveal two men holding Luke and Leia with blasters pointed at their heads. The two blasters flew across the room and were quickly cut in half by his lightsaber, and the two troopers behind him shot the two in the knees. Before the thugs fell to the ground in pain, Vader grabbed Luke and Leia from their arms.

“Leave them here to rot, lock the door.” He ordered.

“Yes sir!”

Vader looked down at the two children in his arms, they were both crying. He had to comfort Luke but he didn’t know what to do with the princess so…

“Trooper take the princess and calm her down. We will move outside and get them both to safety.” He stated as he glared at him.

Along the way, he shushed and held Luke tight but his little son was just so terrified even though he was holding him and sending waves of peace through their bond. What had happened? Whoever was responsible deserved to die a slow and painful death for what they had done to his son. The princess beside him with one of his troopers wasn’t quieting either. 

Vader turned around a came face to face with a thug, causing both of the toddlers to scream. Before the thug could do anything, he was dead on the floor after being impaled in the stomach. 

“Sir there is a room over here that could hold who is responsible for this if the data isn’t destroyed already.” One of his troopers spoke.

The sith turned to look at the room as he covered Luke with his cape in hopes of calming his son down at least a little. He hated to see Luke cry and be so scared. 

“We will do a quick search to see if anything has been destroyed and if not I want to figure out who put my child through this. They will pay.” Vader replied.

Whoever was responsible would pay for making his child suffer. He couldn’t see any marks on his child’s skin except one red spot on his cheek, which made him furious. But something had definitely happened. To Luke and the princess. 

Vader walked into the room and after a quick sweep, they discovered that the data had not been destroyed. So he attempted to hand Luke over to his other trooper while he searched but Luke screamed once he let go and refused for Vader to let go of him. So he held Luke close to his chest and kissed the top of his head as he read through the data.

What he discovered made him freeze.

These thugs had been hired by no ordinary person but by…

Emperor Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Vader got his son back but...well Mr. Senate is up to no good like always...😅 Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader travels back to Alderaan and gives the princess back to the Organa's, then father son bonding ensues.

Darth Vader sat on the couch in his quarters, Luke sleeping in his arms. Beside him, Piett was holding Princess Leia in his arms who had also fallen asleep. It had been easy to get out of the secret base on Kashyyyk but something was wrong. Every time he even tried to put Luke down his child screamed to not let him go. He had also felt Luke’s fear. Fear of losing him. 

What had his child been told to make him so fearful of losing him? He wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon. Not when his son needed him. Then there was the fact Sidious had hired those thugs to kidnap his son and the princess. He didn’t have a clue as to what his master wanted with her but his son...his precious son… Sidious no doubt wanted to twist Luke’s mind and turn him already.

“Piett you stay here, I’m going to the bridge to see us come out of hyperspace.”

“Yes My Lord.”

“Have the shuttle prepare,” He replied.

Vader walked out of his quarters temporarily forgetting that a sleeping Luke was in his arms. He should take him back to his quarters and have Piett watch over him but...No. His son would stay with him regardless of what anyone else thought. Besides what if Luke woke up again and started screaming for him? It was...best if he brought Luke with him. He also didn’t want to take the risk of Luke being stolen again.

Even if Luke hadn’t been gone for long he refused to let something like that happen again. Not to his precious little one.

Sidious would pay for this dearly.

Vader soon arrived at the bridge to see the bridge crew staring at the sleeping child in his arms. They knew better than to make too much noise and wake up his son. After all, they would pay with their lives if they did such a thing.

“Report. How close are we to Alderaan?” Vader demanded.

“We will come out of hyperspace in about ten minutes my lord.”

“Very good captain.”

Vader turned to look at hyperspace, holding his son close to his chest.

  
  
********

Vader walked down the ramp, Luke sniffling in his arms, his little arms wrapped around his neck. He was just glad he had been able to keep the fact that he was injured away from his son. Luke was already so scared of losing him, he didn’t want to make his child worry. He was only four he didn’t deserve anything that had happened to him.

Beside him, Piett stood with the little princess of Alderaan in his arms.

“L-Leia?!” Breha Organa exclaimed as she walked forwards, her hands held out for the child.

Piett gently handed Leia over to the queen and Leia immediately buried her head into Breha’s neck.

“Thank you so much Lord Vader for saving her. Is there anything we can do to repay you?” Bail Organa asked.

“Daddy needs help. He hurt!” Luke exclaimed.

“I’m fine little one I promise.” Vader quickly replied.

He wasn’t even going to ask how Luke figured out about his injuries.

“Yes, you hurt!” Luke protested then touched Vader’s side.

In response Vader hissed in pain, then his son quickly said sorry and kissed his father on the cheek. 

“Lord Vader we have medics that could treat your wounds.”

“They have already been treated Organa.” Vader replied.

He wasn’t going to mention that he barely let a medic on his ship treat him so his wounds weren’t treated as well as they could have been.

“They hurt though,” Luke said.

“It’s fine little one.”

Luke didn’t seem convinced and instead shook his little head.

“Will it...make you happy if I’m treated?” Vader questioned.

“Yes daddy! I no want you to hurt.” Luke replied.

Vader sighed then nodded his head. If it would make Luke happy then he would sit through it.

“Fine Organa I’ll be treated. Piett stay with the ship and let the admiral know we’ll be gone longer then planned.” He ordered.

“Right away my Lord!” Piett replied.

Vader briefly watched Piett walk back up the ramp of the shuttle before he was whisked away to be treated even if he insisted he was fine. He had worse before but he had to remind himself he was doing it for the little boy in his arms. 

Once they made it to the medbay he sat Luke down on a bed, who protested that he wasn’t in his father’s arms. Vader assured him that he would hold him again once the medic was finished. His son wasn’t having it though and the moment the medic was finished wrapping up and treating his wounds Luke insisted to be held.

So he picked his son up and gently sat him on his lap.

“Lord Vader I recommend bed rest for a few days. Your injuries aren’t horrible but they aren’t good either and they need time to heal.” The medic suggested.

Him, Darth Vader rest? He never had time to rest, once his master heard about it he would surely just tell him to shrug it off and use his pain to fuel the dark side. At the moment he didn’t even dare call Sidious unless he wanted the man to know he knew about his involvement with Luke’s kidnapping. 

No. He would keep it a secret for now. For now he would pretend to still be the ever faithful apprentice. His master didn’t need to know what he was planning on doing, or what he was doing behind the scenes. For Sidious’ betrayal he would destroy the one thing he liked. The Empire, his source of power...of control. Revenge would be sweet then he would cut the man’s head clean off his shoulders like he deserved. 

“I will...consider it medic.” Vader finally replied.

He watched as the medic left, leaving him alone with Bail and his son. Vader looked over at Organa then down at Luke. This was for Luke.

“Organa how do I become a fulcrum member for the Rebellion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some father son time is always amazing! Yes, Leia is Vader's child he's just clueless about her like in canon until ROTJ. And Dad Vader wants his revenge for Luke my taking away the only thing Palpatine likes...power. The Empire is power so... I hope you enjoyed and happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Vader leave Alderaan and Vader gets a call from someone he would rather not talk to.

Darth Vader slowly awoke when he felt something beside him moving. He opened his eyes to see Luke cuddled up against his chest, but it was obvious his son was not sleeping. His blue eyes were wide open and staring up at him.

“Hello little one.” He said softly.

Luke said nothing and only moved closer to him.

“Little one what’s wrong? Don’t say it’s nothing because I know it’s not.” 

“Y-You aren’t going to go bye r-right?” Luke asked.

Tears started to fall down Luke’s face, so Vader gently wiped them away with his flesh hand. Of course he wouldn’t leave his son! Never!

“Luke I would never leave you. Whatever you were told while I was looking for you was a lie. I’m not going anywhere I can tell you that much.” He said softly.

Despite his reassurances, he felt Luke’s doubt in the force. What did they tell his little angel to affect him this much? Sidious would pay for this dearly. Then he would kill him. He didn’t deserve to live. 

“Y-You promise?” Luke asked.

“I promise you Luke. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” 

Vader pulled Luke closer to his chest despite the pain and gently wrapped his arms around him. His four year old little boy shouldn’t have to be put through this. He was a child and should be allowed to be a child. Unlike him during his childhood as a sl- No he would not think about that. 

He kissed Luke on the top of his head, then wrapped a blanket around them both to keep them warm. Luke was his one weakness, the one person he would do anything for. Sidious couldn’t even ask him for everything even if he acted like his master could. Despite his master telling him not to grow close to his son, he had. He didn’t regret it for a second.

“Daddy? I’m hungry.” Luke’s voice spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Let’s get you something to eat shall we?” He questioned with a smile.

Vader held up one of his hands and a commlink soon flew into it. 

“Organa this is Vader. My son is hungry, could something be brought for him?”   
“Yes Lord Vader would you like anything?” Bail Organa asked on the other end.

“Yes but something small,” Vader answered.

“It will be there soon My Lord.” 

Vader flicked off the comm and levitated it back to the bedside table where it had been before. While they waited he simply took time to hold his child in his arms and remind Luke that he wasn’t going anywhere.

********

Vader sat at the table, Luke on his lap as he ate his breakfast. They would be leaving for the Devastator soon but Organa had insisted they eat breakfast before they leave. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was now a fulcrum agent for the Rebellion. He didn’t like it but...it was adequate for now. There wasn’t a better way to defeat Sidious’ most prized Empire at the moment besides feeding information to the Rebellion.

He didn’t have time to build an army. The only Imperial that was likely on his side was Piett. The man was loyal to him over the Emperor. That’s how he had survived this long. Maybe Veers as well. He also had his spies of course but that wasn’t much at all. So this would do for now. 

“Daddy?” Luke asked.

Vader looked down with a smile at his son’s voice. “Yes, little one?”

“I love you,” Luke answered with a smile.

Every time he heard those words he was stunned. How could this little boy love him? But Luke did and Vader couldn’t be happier.

“I love you too.” Vader replied.

Once they were finished Luke and Vader said farewell to the Organa’s and left for their ship where Piett had been waiting for several days. His master...wouldn’t be pleased about him not conducting the treaty but both him and Organa had decided to postpone it. For the time being anyways.

“Piett is the ship prepared?” Vader asked.

“Yes My Lord,” Piett answered.

Vader nodded his head in approval then walked to the cockpit. He sat down in the pilot’s seat then sat Luke on his lap before taking off. Luke would be much safer strapped in a seat but his son still refused to be away from him despite his reassurances he wasn’t going anywhere. Someone had told Luke something about him dying or disappearing and it had terrified his son. His child shouldn’t have to be afraid. He was a boy, a little boy. Luke should be happy.

Vader soon landed in the hangar and ordered Piett to go back to whatever duties he left for his quarters. But he was soon interrupted by a officer.

“L-Lord Vader the Emperor demands you make contact with him.” 

“I will contact him in my quarters you are dismissed,” Vader replied.

Luke’s fear spiked through the force as he raised his arms, asking to be picked up. Without a word, Vader picked him up and held him close to his chest.

“Little one...something is bothering you.”

“Don’t talk to emperow please,” Luke replied, slightly muffled from him burying his head into Vader’s neck. 

Not talk to the emperor? Why didn’t Luke want him to talk to the emperor?

“I have to little one, it won’t be long, I promise.” 

Luke frowned at that but said nothing during the rest of the walk to Vader’s quarters.

Once they arrived Vader set Luke down on the floor of his playroom then left to speak to the emperor, much to Luke’s dismay. Luke had never been bothered the countless times he had done this before. So why was he bothered now? It didn’t make any sense to him. Maybe...the emperor had said something to Luke personally or over a hologram while he was searching for him. That was a possibility.

Vader sighed then bowed down on one knee and focused on his anger. His anger about Luke being taken, his anger about her death, his anger about failing to save Luke in the hangar on Alderaan…

The image of Emperor Palpatine suddenly disappeared and stared down at Vader like always.

“What is thy bidding my master?” Vader asked.

“Lord Vader congratulations on retrieving your son. Is he well?” Sidious asked.

“He is well my master.”

Vader hid his knowledge about who was behind Luke’s kidnapping behind durasteel shields, including his new involvement with the Rebellion. If Sidious knew…

“That’s good to hear my friend. Now has the treaty with Organa been successful?”

“It has been...postponed my master due to the princesses kidnapping,” Vader answered.

His master wouldn’t be pleased whatsoever and he knew it. Sidious had wanted that treaty to be done and over with by now.

“Lord Vader...I want that treaty as soon as possible. How long has it been postponed?”

“A month, master.”

Vader could feel Sidious’ anger swirling through the force, some lashing out against his shields and causing him pain. He hid his joy about his master’s anger behind more shields.

“Very well… As soon as the month is over I want that treaty, Lord Vader. Alderaan will belong to the Empire soon enough.” Sidious stated.

“It will be done, my master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Vader is clearly upset with the whole trying to steal his son thing. Does Sidious know that Vader knows? Who knows with a evil sith lord like him. XD Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since Luke's kidnapping and things are going well. But someone has other ideas.

It had been six months since Luke’s kidnapping. His son was a lot better than before, but there were still moments when Luke would refuse to be put down by him or be away from him. It was mostly after he had conversations with the Emperor or if he spoke his master’s name. Luke knew something but refused to tell him despite how many times he asked. He didn’t know exactly what his son had been told but it haunted Luke.

No four year old should have to feel like that. Especially his son. His son was...free. Unlike he had been during his childhood. His son was a free person. So was he for the most part. Sidious wasn’t afraid to show that he was in control of him. Once that had been the case but ever since he discovered Luke’s existence… 

“Peet!” Luke’s voice exclaimed from the living room.

Ah Piett was here. His son had grown sort of close with the captain over the past few months. Vader stood up from his desk and walked into the living room to see Luke hugging Piett’s leg. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. But he had a feeling something was wrong… 

“Captain, what is it?” Vader asked.

“Lord Vader the Emperor is due to arrive onboard in fifteen minutes,” Piett answered nervously.

Vader froze in his spot. Sidious was coming here? Why had he not been informed about this?!

“Why have I not been informed about this until now?!” He demanded.

“I-I don’t know Lord Vader. I only discovered it just now. Then I came to tell you. He requested to meet you and...Luke privately.” 

That’s how Vader knew. His master somehow knew about his involvement with the Rebellion. That or he had a sneaking suspicion. But either way...he might try to steal Luke from him and he refused to let that happen.

“Piett prepare my shuttle in my personal hangar immediately and stay there.”

“Yes My Lord.”

With a bow, Piett left Vader and Luke alone. The sith picked up his little son then rushed into his son’s room and grabbed a bag and Luke’s favorite stuffed toy, a duck. He slung the bag over his shoulder and gave the stuffed toy to his son.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” Luke asked.

“The Emperor is coming here and I do not think he had good intentions,” Vader replied.

Luke stiffened immediately and held onto Vader tighter. Then he felt Luke’s fear pour off of him in waves. He had less than fifteen minutes to get his son out of here. If he could at least give Luke to Piett they could take off and he could hold off Sidious if need be. The only thing that mattered was getting his son away.

Vader rushed out of Luke’s room and grabbed another bag in his bedroom then left his quarters. He had to hurry, this was for Luke, for Luke… Sure he could try to play it off but his master was smarter than that. There was a reason he hadn’t been alerted to his master’s arrival until now. If...If he didn’t make it maybe Luke could. 

He arrived at the hangar and nothing seemed to be amiss but...something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

“Lord Vader, leaving without saying goodbye?” A older voice spoke out.

Vader slowly turned around to see Sidious standing right there. Vader gently put down Luke, the bags, then stood in front of Luke protectively. 

“Piett...get Luke on the ship.” He ordered.

Piett picked Luke and the bags up and brought them onto the ship despite Luke’s protests. Once Luke was in the ship Vader could hear his son screaming for him. It broke his heart in two.

“My master I was not aware you we-”

“That I was coming. I’m aware. Neither was I aware until recently that my apprentice had gone traitor.”

“You hired someone to steal my son.” Vader spat at him.

The Krayt Dragon inside him roared and this. Sidious wanted to steal Luke, his precious treasure. Luke was his, not Sidious’. 

“You’ve grown too attached to the boy Lord Vader let me take him off your hands before your trial,” Sidious said.

Vader’s hands balled into fists at this. Yeah, trial more like public humiliation then execution. He should know he had been the executioner several times for Sidious’ stupid trials that meant absolutely nothing. But his master would not touch Luke, over his dead body.

“No. Luke is not yours.”

Vader ignited the blood red blade of his lightsaber then dashed forwards. Force lightning came out of Sidious’ fingertips and shot at Vader. He brought his lightsaber up and blocked the attack. 

“What did you do to my son all those months ago?!” He yelled.

“The truth, that you would die. Because your son will be my apprentice when he gets...older. I was hoping for you to be loyal a little while longer.”

Vader’s presence bristled in furry. How dare he?! How dare he?! His son would never be his apprentice, never. He would make sure of it himself. 

Suddenly the shuttle started rising in the air and he smirked a little. Ah, he saw what Piett was doing. But in his moment of distraction sith lightning blasted into him and he screamed. He screamed for what seemed like forever then there was a explosion and someone was helping him walk and then he was laid out onto something. The last thing he remembered was hearing his son scream for him then nothing.

********

Vader slowly blinked his eyes open to see that he was in a white room. It looked like it was a medbay of sorts. There was a bacta tank in front of him and off to the side there were several medkits. This was no Imperial medbay though so where was he? Also everything on him hurt and his throat felt like he had screamed for hours. What had-

“Luke!” He shouted.

The sith moved to get up but a hand pushed him back down. He looked over to see that it was Piett.

“Where’s my son? I want my son! Is...Is he alright?” Vader questioned, his throat dry and sore.

Sore from all his screaming… Normally when he was blasted with force lightning he could prevent that. But he hadn’t felt that much pain in his life, he would have died if… He wasn’t quite sure what had happened yet.

Before Piett could reply the door opened and a small boy with blonde hair ran through and towards Vader’s bed. 

“Luke!” Vader exclaimed despite the pain it caused him.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Luke yelled.

He looked over at Piett then pointed to him then Vader’s bed, but before either could do anything Vader lifted Luke onto the bed using the force.

His son was safe. Luke was safe, he was alright...After he was struck with lightning he wasn’t quite sure what had happened afterwards. It was all a bit fuzzy. But it didn’t matter at the moment Luke was safe and he was here.

Luke moved closer to him, but he was being careful about it. He seemed to know how much pain he was in and didn’t want to make it worse. That was until Vader outstretched his arms and wrapped them around Luke. His son rested his head on his chest and he bit back a cry of pain. He made sure that was hidden behind mental shields.

Vader laid there, exhausted, his son in his arms, and content for the time being. He soon fell asleep and the last thing he felt was Luke saying goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! Who save Vader? I know but I won't say because I like secrets! XD Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader starts to wonder who saved him from the emperor and makes a discovery.

Darth Vader wandered the seemingly never-ending roads in his dream. All there was darkness and one road he had been walking on for what felt like forever. But then he heard it…

“You have failed my apprentice.” The voice of Sidious spoke.

He turned around to see his master and...someone kneeling in front of him with a black hood drawn over their head.

“I-I’m sorry master I won’t fail you again.” A youthful voice spoke.

Vader swore he knew that voice from somewhere but he didn’t know where…

“No, you will. You're a failure just like your father.” Sidious spat.

Then it hit him. It was Luke, his precious boy. He desperately tried to somehow wake himself up, he didn’t want to see what was going to happen. 

Lightning poured from Sidious’ fingertips and struck Luke who was now screaming.

“NO!” Vader screamed and leapt forwards.

He jumped awake gasping for breath, a thin layer of sweat covered his chest.

“Daddy!” A small voice shouted from beside him.

Vader was barely aware of anything around him but he could never ignore that voice. He turned to see Luke by the bed and raising his arms up in the air, clearly wanting to be picked up. Then it occurred to him Piett had to have left at some point since he was no longer in the room. He could worry about that later. The sith gently picked up Luke and set him down on the bed. Luke immediately kissed Vader on the cheek.

“You scawed.” Luke simply said.

He stared and the pure angel beside him in wonder. How could he ever create something as wonderful and pure as Luke? The same child that had been scre- No, no not now… Focus on something else, like where they currently were.

Vader wasn’t quite sure how long he had been in this medbay now but he knew it had to at least be several days. His pain had subsided and was now a dull ache. It was also concerning that he still had no idea where he was or who had saved him back in that hangar. It had definitely not been Piett. So who could it have been?

Luke had been out of this medbay before so maybe he knew… Though he wasn’t sure how much of an answer he would get out of a four year old.

“Luke, you've been out of this room before do you know where we are?” Vader asked.

Luke looked over at Vader at the question then scooted closer to him. 

“I met nice people, they gave me cookies,” Luke said with a smile.

At least these people seemed nice… But if these people were suddenly proven dangerous they were leaving. He would not let Luke stay here if that was the case. For now...it seemed safe and he didn’t feel anything dangerous in the force. Through something was at the edge of his senses that he couldn’t quite grasp onto. It was illusive. It could only mean a force sensitive was nearby and hiding themselves with thick mental shields.

He would discover who it was and if they were dangerous he would kill them. The door opened once more and Piett walked in with a nervous expression on his face. Vader wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that face…

“Piett something’s wrong...what is it?” He demanded.

“My Lord...The person who saved us isn’t who I thought it was. You aren’t going to like it my Lord.” Piett answered.

Vader simply stared at the man, impatience flashing in his golden eyes as he waited for a explanation.

“It’s a Jedi, My Lord.”

Vader’s hands balled into fists. Why would a Jedi save them? What goal did they have in mind? Whatever it was he had no interest in it. He would find this Jedi, slaughter them, then leave. Despite no longer being with Sidious wouldn’t stop him from murdering Jedi. Those old fools deserved to die. They were nothing but liars and traitors. He had murdered plenty of them in his lifetime; he had no problem killing another one. 

Whoever this Jedi was they should have killed him when they had the chance. Vader stood up from the bed and put Luke on his hip then searched the room. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and pants, it was...acceptable for now but he wanted to see if whatever foolish Jedi hid his lightsaber in here. He had noticed it’s absence but had decided not to say anything. Maybe he should have.

The door to the medbay opened once more and Vader turned to see who it was and his blood boiled. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood there in the doorway like nothing was wrong.

He would have lunged at him if he didn’t have Luke in his arms.

“You.” Vader spat.

“It is me Darth, please don’t attack me when we have things to discuss,” Obi-Wan said.

Discuss?! Maybe they should discuss how he stole his wife and most likely hid his son from him! Kenobi would be the one to hide his son on the planet he hated the most.

“Like how you stole my wife and took her from me?!” Vader yelled.

Luke in his arms whimpered at Vader’s tone. In response, he gently pulled Luke closer to him. Kenobi wouldn’t touch his son.

“I was saving her...but it seems it didn’t do much good.” 

His blood boiled. He wanted nothing more than to strike Kenobi down right now, but the force insisted that he waited. Wait for what?! More lies?!

“Ana-Vader...she’s alive,” Obi-Wan revealed.

Vader froze. A-Alive?! How could she be alive when… He saw her funeral on Naboo. She was dead. Yet the force screamed at him that Kenobi wasn’t lying. After all this time...she was alive?

“A-Alive?” He whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded his head. “She needs your help. She’s not the same Padme you knew…”

Vader stood there staring at Obi-Wan wondering what he could possibly mean by that, all he knew was…

“Take me to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I might...continue this at some point who knows what I'll do. But thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
